


Early Morning

by kaegays



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Belarus is mentioned, Edgefish AU, F/M, Human AU, bc theyre not only super short, but hopefully this isnt too bad, but she doesn't actually appear, but super embarrassing!!, niko has like No Idea how to handle developing a crush, probably wont post many more of these au things, save this boy?, this is really embarrassing to post but I'm proud of the writing itself so.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaegays/pseuds/kaegays
Summary: His gaze drifted to whatever was weighing on him, blinking a little and raising an eyebrow when he saw what- Well, rather, who- It was.Though he'd like to complain about it even mentally, his warm cheeks and beating heart are deciding that he's not opposed to this situation, with her sleeping on his shoulder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hHHA HA HA SO I USUALLY WOULDN'T POST MY AU DRABBLES BUT I WAS REALLY PROUD OF THIS ONE
> 
> The basics of the AU are kinda silly, basically Felicja sees that Daina likes Niko and decides 'oh so thats her type! time to pretend to be an edgy boy' and she asks for the resident edgelord's assistance, which he eagerly agrees to even if he's like 'pssht whatever' lol? They bond through that and well. You'll see lmao I think the rest of that explains itself probably.
> 
> Also Nat's there! she's Niko's older sister here lol. She weirds Felicja out I'm pretty sure.

Slowly opening his eyes, he shifted slightly, thinking briefly about rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before his thoughts quickly jumped to thinking about the weight on his shoulder. His gaze drifted to whatever was weighing on him, blinking a little and raising an eyebrow when he saw what- Well, rather, who- It was.

...He doesn't recall having agreed to Felicja sleeping over? Though he'd like to complain about it even mentally, his warm cheeks and beating heart are deciding that he's not opposed to this situation, with her sleeping on his shoulder.

Looking around the room sleepily, he's slowly piecing things together. He and Felicja are sitting upright, on a couch in the living room. The TV is turned off, but considering that he can just barely see the sun rising through the window, and last he checked it was ten at night, it's probably safe to assume Natalya got irritated and turned whatever they may of been not-watching off. The lights were all off and the house was eerily silent save for the soft sound of Felicja's breathing, so Natalya probably went to bed and is either trying to sleep or already sleeping. While he was on that whole observing the situation note, he kept thinking about how close Felicja was and, quite frankly, this was not helping his whole 'I do NOT have a crush on my friend I do not' thing. Why did these things have to happen to Nikolai. What did he do to deserve this? He certainly couldn't think of anything. He did admit he was being a bit dramatic about it though, but it wasn't uncommon for him to be so.

Taking a deep breath and slowly breathing out, Nikolai carefully moved, slipping out from under Felicja and laying her down gently on the couch. Finally rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he turned to leave the room before pausing. Glancing back to Felicja for a moment, it didn't take him long to remove his favourite coat, draping it over her to act as a quick blanket. It's not like he was particularly cold anyways, if anything he was getting quite hot- At least, he tells himself that. He really just can't stop trying to justify everything he does for Felicja, regardless of whether or not it could be taken just platonically.

He was going to leave at that point. He really, really was. But he stuck around a few moments more than was clearly necessary to dump a jacket on a sleeping girl, taking the time to try making sure he didn't leave say, her feet uncovered or anything. He almost looked like he was considering doing more, but he widened his eyes a bit and shook his head suddenly, backing away from her and quickly leaving the room. After all, she was taken care of and there was no real reason to stay in that room.

...Well, there was a reason to want to stay there, but he immediately dismissed it, though it still lingers in the back of his mind that he should stay with Felicja. That he wants to.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be expecting many more of these AU drabbles, but I hope those of you who actually read it enjoyed it?? aaa


End file.
